


The Case of The Stolen Bio-Belt

by Smokeycut



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Ryan and Caitlin do their best to raise their children, even when those children do things that they really shouldn't.





	The Case of The Stolen Bio-Belt

"Cait? You awake?" Ryan asked, nudging his wife, who was laying in bed under a mountain of blankets and comforters. She groaned in reponse, and retreated further into her nest, until further prodding got her to stick her head out. She blinked in the light and took in the image of Ryan hovering over her, looking worried. 

"Whaizzit?" she mumbled, pulling the covers tighter around her.

"I can't find my bio-belt. Did you move it?" he asked, worry written across his face. 

"It's not in the closet with your costume?" Caitlin asked. She forced herself to sit up in the bed and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"No, it's not. Cyborg called and said he needed my help with something, but I need my bio-belt!" Ryan adjusted his glasses and then started rifling through the drawers of his dresser. He always messed with his glasses when he was nervous.

Caitlin groaned again as she crawled out of bed. She pulled on a sweater and a pair of jeans, then stumbled into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Ryan kept digging through their room, turning over everything in his attempts to find the missing piece of technology. Caitlin downed her hormones, splashed some warm water on her face, and then went back out to pat her husband on the back.

"Did you find it?" she asked.

"No. Do you have any idea where it might be? Maybe you moved it? Or maybe _I_ moved it..." he wondered aloud.

"Did you check with the twins?" she asked. It wouldn't be the first time they had stolen their parents' work in order to screw around with super science.

"I... Did not," he admitted, hanging his head and slumping his shoulders. "They definitely took it."

"Not a doubt in my mind." Caitlin reached for Ryan's hand and held it as they left their room to hunt down and interrogate their children. Ryan had long since gotten used to how cold his wife's body was, and he didn't mind letting her sap his heat one bit. Besides, he got to hold her hand in return. More than a fair exchange, as far as he was concerned.

As the couple neared the living room, Ryan split off to check upstairs, where the twins' bedroom was, while Caitlin stayed on the ground floor to search for them there. When they met up again, both parents were empty handed.

"Alright... Fang! Qiang! Where are you!?" Caitlin shouted, rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

They heard a muffled response from the direction of the lab downstairs, and immediately headed there to aprehend the thieves. When Ryan and Caitlin opened the door to the lab, they found their children sitting on a table, doing their best impression of angels. 

"Cut the act," Caitlin said, shifting quickly into bad cop mode. "We know you two took the bio-belt."

"We're not mad, we just want it back," Ryan assured them, playing good cop as always. 

"We don't have it, I promise," Fang said. She stared her mother in the eye, as if that proved she was being honest. Caitlin, after nine years of being a mother, knew better than that.

"Qiang? Please?" Ryan pleaded with their son, knowing that he was the one more likely to turn it over.

"We really don't know where it is!" Qiang told them. "Not... Anymore, at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlin asked.

"We kind of... Put it on Snowflake," Qiang admitted, looking at the floor. His sister punched him in the arm and tried to shush him, but it was too late.

"You put it on the cat?!" Ryan held his head in his hands and whimpered slightly. "Please tell me you didn't turn it on. Please. I beg of you."

"I could, but I'd be lying," Fang told him.

"How small is she?" Caitlin asked, once again rubbing the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"I _think_ we set the belt to make her an inch tall?" Qiang said, uncertain.

"Damnit... Alright. Ryan, close the door," Caitlin told her husband. She pointed a finger at the kids. "You two aren't going anywhere until we find the cat. It's too early for me to deal with this shit..." She sighed, but when the twins exchanged a worried look, Caitlin hugged them both. 

"Please don't say it," Fang whispered.

"I'm not angry at you two..."

"Please mom," Qiang pleaded.

"Just disappointed."

"Augh, that's so much worse!"


End file.
